Gundam Seed Wings for hire
by roflcoptor
Summary: After the two great wars Kira joined ZAFT. How will his friends react and what new encounters will he have? Please read and review my very first FanFic
1. Chapter 1

Gundam seed: Wings for hire

PLOT: After the second bloody valentine war Kira joined ZAFT much to the dismay of his friends He was quickly accepted and boosted to rank of commander and immediately made a FAITH member. After serving two years in ZAFT a third war is on the verge of beginning as Kira's friends mobilize to try to stop it. Kira on the other hand is now fighting on the side of ZAFT and after a change of heart accepted his place and knew that fights would continue to break out and wondered why he bothered to stop the last two. Unbeknownst to him he would become a leader for the future.

Kira was sitting in the cockpit of his gundam the Strike Freedom, working on the OS and fine tuning anything that needed to be fixed, afterwords he hopped out and headed towards his room on board the ship when his suit's radio went off urging him to the bridge. He had been assigned to the new ZAFT ship the _Calnus. _He had read the specs for it before he was assigned to it. It was a beautiful ship based off of the Archangel and Minerva chassis. He had a quick little flashback to a scene he had on the ship when he still believed in those idiotic thoughts of peace without war. He regained his senses when he appeared on deck and saluted. Everyone saluted him back and sat back down in their chairs at their respective stations. The captain of the ship, a woman named Irina Haruko spun around in her chair and nodded to Kira. "Commander, these are your new pilots joining your squad. She motions towards a group of 3 people. Kira looks over at them and scans all 3 of them to form opinions. The first one he glanced over had black hair with red highlighting streaks in it and he wore a ZAFT red uniform. The second one he saw was staring at a another soldier with awe and curiousness....and he thought he felt a bit of romantic feelings mixed in too. She had all red hair which was down to her back, she was also wearing a Zaft elite red uniform. The third one was looking around at the shiny new ship he would be stationed on. He noticed the Commander and then saluted as did the rest. Kira looked over and noticed another soldier in a white uniform much like his. He recognized the boy as the man his new squad mate was staring at. He would get this pilot's name first. He noticed how the other commander was talking among his squad like they had known each other for a long time. He could respect a man who was close with his men.

Hiro was smirking back to his friend Athira after a corny sex joke he cracked but stopped when he noticed commander Yamato walking up to within inches from him and asked his questions. "what's your name pilot?" he asked raising an eyebrow at him. "My name is Hiro Turan. I was assigned aboard the _Calnus_." he said turning back to Athira who was still cracking jokes. " I'm looking forward to working with you." Kira said holding out his hand for Hiro to take. Hiro turned back around and shook it. " pleasures all mine." he said grinning and letting go and nodding towards his team. " let's go setup our Mobile Suits!" he said to the others as they saluted and followed Hiro down to the hangar where their mobile suits were just being loaded. He looked towards his and smiled as his custom made Strike Katana was loaded onto the _Calnus_ he smiled at the all blue mobile suit with yellow outline colors. The others stared in awe as his was loaded onto the ship to. Athira whistled and looked at Hiro. " Jesus dude think you have enough firepower?" he asked as a beam rifle and his own modified sniper beam rifle was loaded into containers around his MS.

Kira was walking down to the hangar when he noticed Hiro was in there watching Mobile suits getting loaded onto the _Calnus_. He decided to go check what Suit he would use and walked out into the hangar. When he got there his jaw dropped in disbelief. It was the Strike except.......better. It was decked out in all blue with yellow outlines and red eyes. He examined the suit from head to toe, he took in the two katanas. One was attached to the back of it and the other to the waist of it. He looked as a standard issue beam rifle with a customized scope was loaded into a container beside it. He saw a new weapon he hasn't seen before, it looked like a beam rifle but had a bi-pod, high zoom scope, and what looked like a 56" barrel. He saw it get loaded into a container right beside the beam rifle. Kira looked on in even more amazement as what looked to be like a backpack was loaded onto its back, he noticed it had a spot for missiles and two weapons. He looked at Hiro and walked up to him. "what the hell type of role do you play? He asked with a curious look on his face.

Hiro looked behind him and noticed the commander behind him. He quickly saluted, " I'm squad leader." he said with a smirk and turned back to his MS. Kira simply looked at him and smirked. "_ This is going to be interesting........"_ he thought to himself walking off towards the bridge.

_2 hours later_

Hiro woke up abruptly when his room's calling monitor started ringing. He lazily got up and turned it on. His eyes widened when he saw the captain blush a little and glance away. "Get dressed and come to the bridge immediately." she ordered and closed the link. He sighed and knew he was gonna get his ass chewed out for answering the captain in such and unsightly manner. He got up, got dressed and walked towards the bridge. When he finally arrived he noticed his squad was already there and talking about something very important. He walked over to them and saluted the captain and commander. They both saluted him back at the same time. "get with your team, we have important matters to discuss." the captain said as Hiro walked over to his squad and they all nodded at each other.

The Captain stood up and motioned to a map of ORB. "This is ORB, they have been secretly building mobile suits for the Alliance but this time the government had no idea what was going on." she paused for a minute and looked over her pilots. " We don't want another Heliopolis accident so we have full authority from the ORB government to get the unknown builders out of there. We have to use the utmost secrecy and and stealth on this mission meaning, no Mobile suits. All of you are gonna go in on foot and eliminate the group and capture the suits they have made. Leave not a single person who works there alive, the civilians cannot know about this." she stopped the briefing and looked around and noticed everyone was calm and collected. Just what she expected from ZAFT elite. " the operation begins in one hour. Be ready by then......Dismissed!" she ordered as everyone saluted and ran off to get ready for the mission.

Kira locked his assault rifle as the rest of his squad did the same thing. They checked them again and again to make sure they were working. His squad was codenamed "Freedom" after the name of his Mobile Suit. He looked over at Hiro's squad which was designated "WING" after the wings attached to his Strike Katana. He noticed Hiro and his group joking and laughing around while checking their weapons. Kira watched as Hiro slapped Athira on the back, almost making him drop his rifle. Kira sighed and chuckled to himself as Hiro and Athira fell on their backs laughing so hard while the rest of his squad had dived for cover in case of a misfire. They heard the alarm as they approached their destination and got ready.

Hiro was the first to jump out as he let his jet pack's booster silently allow him to land gently. He knelled quickly with his rifle at the ready in case of contacts. He watched as the rest of his team followed his lead and jumped out.


	2. Chapter 2

First off I would like to say thank you to those who read the first page of my very first fanfic. I welcome all suggestions and reviews, even if its harsh criticism. I would also like to personally thank nxkris for my very first review. To answer it, I will have the next update soon, hopefully by Saturday or Sunday. Please continue to R&R my fanfic. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! (GUNDAM SEED RULES!!!!!!!!)

Hiro watched as his squad landed next to him and Kira's landed a couple of clicks(miles) away from his. They had to separate into two teams in order to make sure there not seen and can cover more ground. Hiro motioned for his team to move forward while covering their sectors. His squad came up on the facility that was used by the temporarily termed "unknowns." He motioned for his squad to attach silencers to their rifles and take them out at the same time. The unknown guards that had the unfortunate job of guarding the front gate never expected two 5.56 mm bullets to shorten their career early. After the guards were taken care of Hiro and his squad moved forward while Kira's did the same.

Kira and his squad moved towards the second facility and easily took out the unsuspecting guards. They then walked towards the front of the hangar and tried to figure out a way to open them. Kira almost used explosives but decided against it because of their rules of engagement. He turned and noticed a stairwell on the side of the hangar and shrugged. He motioned for his team to go up the stairs and through the side door. When they entered they couldn't believe what they saw. New prototype mobile suits lined up one after the other. Kira whistled to himself and started across the walkway noticing all of the heavily armed guards.

Hiro came up to the door switch and noticed he needed a code for it. "shit! It needs damn pass code!" he shouted to his team silently as they started arguing on how to open the door. Athira was arguing with Roy about if they should try random combinations or just punch the stupid thing. "no! We should try random numbers.....it would be safer!" he shouted while whispering to Athira. "I say we just punch the damn thing.....we could set off an alarm if we just press button after button!" he countered back while turning to where his team leader was at. He was shocked when he didn't see Hiro in his suggested spot but turned quickly when the giant hangar door opened silently and turned to see Hiro punching in a code. He quickly jogged over to him. "what the hell? How did you know the code? Did you hack it?" he asked incredulously. Hiro silently laughed and smiled as he hurried off dropping one of the dead guard's ids down with hastily scrawled numbers on the back. They got inside and looked in awe as Mobile suit after mobile suit was lined up. "what the hell?.....There stupid if they think their gonna get away with building this many mobile suits....." Hiro said walking forward and motioning for his team to start planting explosives on all of the gundams. He knew his objective was to capture them but he wanted to destroy them rather than use them. He couldn't risk them getting any of them off the ground. He planted the last explosive on the last Gundam and hauled ass to the back of the hangar to collect data on them and then detonate them after clearing the hangar.

Mitsuki was walking down a corridor past a couple of guards and down to the hangar. She was reminiscing about her long lost childhood friend. She had a flashback to when they were playing together in a field out near her house.

_"wait up! C'mon! I can't run as fast as you and you know it!" she yelled trying to catch up to the boy ahead of her who was winning the race to the flower garden. The boy turned around __smiling. "c'mon Mitsuki! Keep up! If you catch me I will marry you!" he yelled back to her as he continued running. Mituski blushed for a second and ran with renewed energy eventually catching up to and tackling the boy. "ha! Caught you! Now you have to marry me!" she shouted while giggling trying to catch her breath. The boy got up and dusted himself off. "OK OK, I will marry you! But we have to grow up first!" he said looking away and blushing while Mitsuki stood up and grabbed his hand. "yay! Mitsuki and Hiro Turan!" _

Then just as suddenly as it started it ended. Mitsuki blushed and looked down as she passed two more guards who stared at her with a curious look. She smiled and touched her lips softly. "When will I meet him again? She asked herself walking into the hangar and stopped suddenly when she saw the group of special ops soldiers hacking their organization's computer terminal. She knelt down quickly and quietly while unholstering her rifle. She took careful aim at the leader of the group's head and squeezed the trigger.

Hiro felt the bullet just as a loud crack reverberated around the hangar. Hiro was keeled over by the force of the impact and his helmet shattered. He got up and looked around but didn't see anyone. He checked his head and noticed he had a huge gash with a good bit of blood running down it. He quickly motioned for his team to take cover and they did. Hiro and Athira took cover behind a Gundam and Roy and Haru took cover behind another Gundam beside them. Hiro wondered to himself if he should poke his head out again to look for the sniper or just stay hidden. He decided on the crazy idea and poked his head out for a quick scan.

Mitsuki watched as the soldier fell and yelled a happy "yes!" to herself but she quickly stopped as she saw him get up and run towards cover with his squad. She retook aim and waited for one of them to poke out again. She was excited when she got her chance but suddenly stopped when she noticed who had poked his head out. Her eyes widened in shock and she wiped her eyes just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. She wasn't, she saw Hiro's face for the first time in a long time. She was happy yet sad that she just shot her childhood friend. She couldn't decide on what to do she didn't know if she should continue shooting at him and possibly kill him or stop firing and talk to him. She decided to try the latter and put down her rifle. She then stood up with her arms raised and waited for his response.

Hiro saw someone stand up and instantly looked at them. He saw it was a girl and when he looked more closely she looked really familiar, like she was someone he knew......then suddenly it hit him. Her name was Mitsuki and she was his fiancee! He then noticed she had her hands up and figured she was the sniper. "ow." he mouthed to himself and slowly walked out. " stay here, it might be a trap." he ordered his squad as they nodded and kept their rifles trained on her.

Kira finished planting the explosives on the gundams and hustled over to the computer to get the information on them. His team was behind him sweeping their rifles over their sector and would report "clear" every 5 minutes. He finally got done and nodded to his team as they took off and hauled ass outside the hangar he then pulled out the detonator switch and pressed it. A loud explosion could be heard as the Gundams exploded n their trailers and brought the whole hangar facility down with them.

Hiro walked up to Mitsuki slowly and stood in front of her with a smirk on his face. "What a way to meet." he said lowering his rifle and hugging her. She hugged him back and smirked at him. "I know, getting shot in the head by your fiancee is not a good way to start a marriage." she said chuckling but stumbling when an explosion went off nearby and stumbled forward sending her on top of him as they fell on the floor. They slowly regained their senses and found themselves in a rather embarrassing position. Mitsuki blushed and looked into his eyes while Hiro just smirked. "then again, things can change." he said chuckling as she punched him on the shoulder and stood up "What the hell was that!?!?" She asked looking around then back at Hiro. "That was some of the bombs we set off, were here to destroy the Gundams your organization was building." he said as he backed off when he noticed her eyes widen. " you mean..... your here to annihilate the people here and destroy the gundams?" she asked taking a step back. He stepped back too. "yea, we can't allow you people to start another war between ZAFT and EARTH." he said looking down at the floor. Mitsuki looked at him and smirked. "whatever, I was forced to join their stupid organization." she said ripping off her organization's logo from her sleeve. She then looked back to him. " Is it to late join ZAFT?" she asked him smiling.

Hiro smiled and grabbed her hand. "no, its never to late." he said pulling her along back to his squad who stood bewildered by the explosion. Athira walked over to him and nodded. " the explosions went off earlier than expected." he said calmly turning to the girl he was holding. He just grinned.

Hiro saw him grin and sighed. "I'll explain later, right now we have to set ours off and rendezvous with Kira's squad. We're late, not early." he said running out of the hangar pulling Mitsuki with him. He knelt down as a shit load of Unknown guards came running after them guns blazing. Hiro pulled out the switch and pressed the button. Another explosion could be seen and heard as the Gundams exploded and brought the hangar down with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I thank everyone who has read and would really appreciate any reviews to where I can get better. Sorry I'm late on uploading this page, I was reading a rather interesting fanfic on here. Anyway, here's the next chapter!!!!!**

Kira noticed as the second hangar blew up and smiled knowing Hiro did his job perfectly. "_now we just need to get out of here."_ He thought to himself not noticing one of the gundams started activating.

Hiro looked at the destruction with his team and smiled. Mitsuki stood beside him with a mixed emotions face. She was happy as her cruel captors were demolished before her eyes, yet she felt sad they all perished without a fight. She looked over at Hiro and realized just how happy she was when she ran into him. Although it was on an less than desirable way. She noticed his green hair with purple streaked highlights grew longer and more wildly. She looked at his toned and fit body which she blushed unintentionally. He grew really hot in the long years they had been apart.

Athira noticed two gundams were still there. He looked closer and his eyes grew wide as he saw the mobile suit start to gain colors and knew what that meant. He quickly turned around and hauleld it towards Hiro. " Sir! Two of the mobile suits have started up! We have to leave quickly!" he shouted to him as Hiro looked over and saw it with his own eyes. He instantly got on the channel. "All ZAFT special forces personnel, This is commander Hiro Tarune! Cease all operations and return back to the ship! I repeat cease all operations and return to the ship!" he shouted motioning to his team "that includes us!" They all started running as Hiro looked over to Kira's squad and watched in horror as another mobile suit activated.

Kira turned and saw what he didn't want to. A new prototype gundam staring at him. He quickly retreated as he heard Hiro's voiced over the com channel. His squad was right behind him as they started hauling ass to the rendezvous point. Kira knew the only way to get out of here alive was to get to the Freedom. He was a couple of yards away from the rendezvous point when he saw another big shock.

Hiro and his team were running straight towards the rendezvous point with the two gundams hot on their tail. He saw Kira's running towards them with a gundam hot on their tail. They quickly met up and looked at each other as they now combined their respective troubles. They both laughed until an explosion that was way to close for comfort could be heard and even more importantly, felt. They both stood with their assault rifles letting loose on the gundams in desperation. That is, until they heard the best noise in the world.

A loud roaring noise could be heard as the best sight in the world for a ZAFT special forces unit could see. There must have been at least 5 Ginns and even better there mobile suits. Hiro's Strike Katana was in the lead with its wings unfolded and looking good as ever. Kira's was right behind with its wing's extended revealing the marvelous aura(i guess thats it?) that comes from them.

The Ginns started unloading with their beam rifles and finally split apart as they covered the hastily approaching Strike Katana and Freedom. Hiro and Kira looked at each other and nodded as they

boarded their mobile suits that had now landed. Mitsuki watched in awe as Hiro climbed into his mobile suit. She was amazed that he had become a mobile suit pilot, she had always wanted to be one but never could because she wasn't allowed to in her current organization.

Athira watched as Hiro and Kira boarded their suits and smiled. The pilots of the other gundams were going to be in a world of hurt. He then ran over and pulled Mitsuki out of the way. He looked up as six more surprises came crashing down around them. It was their Zakus. Enough for both of their teams. They all boarded and went to help their leaders. Hiro just started his gundam when one of the other gundams pulled out what looked to be a beam saber. Hiro quickly thrusted to the left and avoided the slash only to have him pulled down when the saber disconnected into a chain like whip. Hiro was instantly dragged to the ground as the chain quickly became a sword again and was thrusted at Hiro's cockpit. Hiro quickly rolled his suit to the right nearly avoiding the stab as he unloaded with the CIWS that was equipped onto his suit's head. This disoriented the enemy pilot as he had to jump back to stop from getting hit. This gave Hiro enough time to get up and pull out one of his Katanas. This specialized Katana was immensely sharp and had an anti-beam coating to allow it to clash with beam sabers. He got this from a special friend he knew back when he was a kid. Hiro quickly lunged forward and made an upward slash which was evaded by the enemy. Hiro rushed again when he went for a stab and was deflected. The opponent saw this as his chance and gave a slash to Hiro's cockpit. Hiro saw this coming and made his suit jump over the blade bringing his own down and cutting off the right arm of his opponent. He then quickly boosted forward to finish the fight when his enemy deployed a smoke cover that reduced Hiro's sensors to nothing.

Kira was in the same predicament as another gundam was gunning it straight for him. He could tell this pilot was easily angered and that made his job easy. Kira quickly jumped back and unfolded the two large Railguns attached to his Gundam's waist and fired. The enemy quickly dodged to the right and unloaded with his beam rifle as Kira easily dodged every shot. Kira then pulled out his two beam sabers and charged at the enemy as he got close he made a quick downward slash and was rewarded when he saw the Gundam's arms dropped but quickly lost it when he saw two cannons that looked like his _Balena plasma beam cannon. _He quickly boosted backwards completely parallel to the ground as the beams went inches over his Suit's head. He then straightened up and brought his beam sabers down for another swing when he saw nothing. He quickly looked around and noticed it was retreating as a lot of earth alliance mobile suits started heading their way. Kira quickly got on the channel. "Everyone! We must get out of here! The Earth Alliance Mobile Suits are coming for us! I don't know what there doing here but we need to leave before this gets ugly!" he shouted as he looked over and saw the third gundam taking on all 5 Ginns and Athira.

Athira watched as the third gundam just blew away a second Ginn with no effort. He pulled out his 76mm Machine gun and let loose only to find out it didn't even scratch the paint. He quickly pulled out his sword and charged only to find that was a big mistake. The gundam turned to face him and simply grabbed the sword as it tossed it away and kicked Athira's Ginnto the ground. Athira got back up and noticed the gundam had pulled out what looked like a beam spear and pointed it at him. Athira jumped back and fired his 76mm Machine gun again that only annoyed the Gundam. The enemy quickly boosted toward and easily passed up Athira's Ginn as it slashed at him and took of his Ginn's legs. Athira watched in horror as his suit's leg got sliced off clean and he fell helpless. The gundam went in for a final stab but was surprised when Athira used his good leg to Kick the cockpit and send the gundam a couple of feet away. Athira then got up and try to boost away when the Gundam recovered quickly and hovered above him easily maintaining Athira's speed. He tried going faster but couldn't outrun him and that led him to his demise. The gundam pulled out what seemed to be a hand held version of the the Balena plasma beam cannon and aimed it straight at the Ginn and fired.

Hiro turned around and saw the hordes of Mobile Suits coming at them weapons drawn. He looked around and saw in horror as his best friend's Mobile Suit was completely obliterated under the huge radius of the hand held Balena cannon. He watched in horror as not a single piece of his suit was left. Hiro quickly made a break for the other Gundam until Kira stopped him. "We need to get out of here Hiro! I'm sorry you lost your best friend but we can't avenge him right now! We need to go!" Kira said boosting back towards the _Calnus_. Hiro was about to leave but remembered Mitsuki. He turned around and saw her staring at his Suit as he walked over to her. "c'mon hop on." he said lowering his Suit's hand as she crawled in it. He boosted up towards the _Calnus_ that was waiting for their return.

Hiro and the rest of his squad was the last to dock with the ship as he lowered Mitsuki and left his Mobile Suit. He floated over to the elevator and went up it not even waiting for anyone. He got off the elevator and went to the pilot's room and laid down on a couch while tossing his helmet off and letting it float in the air. He covered his face with his hand and silently sobbed to himself. He didn't even notice the person that entered.

Mitsuki watched as Hiro floated straight past all of them as he headed for the elevator. "Hiro....." was all she could get off before he disappeared from sight. She looked over and saw Kira getting out of his Suit with a sad look as well as their teams. Hiro's took it the hardest, they were sad and depressed their best friend and fellow squad mate had died. They were more pissed that they couldn't do anything as the gundam was too strong and they had reinforcements. Mitsuki looked back at the elevator and followed Hiro.

Meanwhile back in PLANT's Aprilius One the supreme council just received word on what happened and immediately ordered the involved individuals back to Aprilius One. They had a lot to do after what happened. The Chairwoman and favorite leader of everyone Lacus Clyne was in deep thought as she heard the report. _"please be safe Kira, We know you did your best and that couldn't be avoided."_ she thought to herself as she looked up at the council. " Bring Commander Kira Yamato and commander Hiro Tarune along with Yzac Joule, Dearka Elseman, and Shinn Asuka to me." she ordered as the Council heard her orders and obeyed. "We shall congratulate them for a job well done." She said getting up and heading to her room.

Everyone was sitting on the bridge of the world's most famous ship as they heard the news. "Rouge organization's Mobile Suit production facilities were destroyed today on ORB territory. It seems the ORB government allowed it. This could have easily started another great war." was all they heard as they clicked off the screen and sighed. Murrue was the first to speak. "What do we do now? Cagalli should know but shes in ORB right now taking care of t he situation." she said trying to think of ideas as Mwu chimed in. "Let's head for ORB and see if we can't find out any information. We might even be able to catch up with the kid while were there." This made everyone's attention turn on him. He took a few steps back under the pressuring stares. "it was just a thought." he said trying to defend himself but failing. Murrue came to his rescue. " yes, that sounds like a good idea. Let's set course for ORB!" she yelled giving out orders to the rest of the crew. The ship immediately lurched as they started moving from their current position on their way for ORB.

**Thanks for reading! I really need reviews! Please send some! By the way...... I don't own Gundam Seed or gundam Seed Destiny......although I wish I did.....anyway, thanks for reading and next update should be soon!!!! Arigato everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who sent me helpful comments and messages. I would ike to personally thank ****nxkris**** and ****dragoon-zerox**** who sent reviews and helpful messages! Please people! I need more! Don't let these two Awesome people be the only ones who help.**

Hiro was still on the couch when Mitsuki entered. He never noticed her walk in until he glanced up and saw her in a reflection. He quickly rubbed his eyes to try and conceal his crying. He failed miserably as his entire face was red, especially his eyes. He looked at her and saw the look of concern in her eyes. He stood up and just looked at her lost on what to do.

Mitsuki finally found what she was looking for when she walked through the door and saw him. She walked in and saw he had been crying. She saw him rub his face until it was red and she instantly had a concerned look on her face. She knew he was in pain but she couldn't help him. She then saw him stand up with a what do I do now look. She knew what she could do to help. She quickly walked over to him and embraced him as they stood there and he sobbed quietly on her shoulder.

Kira exited his Mobile Suit as he saw Hiro float straight towards the elevator and then towards the pilot room. He started to go after him when he saw Mitsuki beat him to it. He looked over at his squad and they weren't as affected by it but Hiro's squad was completely different. The look on their faces was that of sadness and anger. They were depressed that he died and mad at their powerlessness against the gundam. They were all worried about their leader but they had to suck it up as it was a part of battle. Kira headed up towards the bridge to report back on what happened.

After about a minute Hiro let go of Mitsuki and smiled at her. "Thanks, I needed that." he said drifting past her and turning to look at her. "We need to introduce you to the Captain, technically your still a prisoner." he said as Mitsuki followed behind him towards the bridge. They finally arrived and saw Kira up here with the Captain and bridge staff. He quickly saluted and stood at attention. " Commander Hiro reporting! I take it Commander Kira already filled you in?" he asked the Captain.

Irina turned around to see Hiro at attention. " At ease commander, Kira has filled me in and I am sad to hear we will be one good pilot down." she said as she turned her head to look at Mitsuki. " Who is this?" she asked nodding towards Mitsuki. " Ma'am! This is Mitsuki Xavier! She's my....." he struggled to get that one word out. He was worried what they would say and do to her. "Fiancee!" he finally blurted out as everybody stared at him. He then continued. " She was part of the organization and defected after meeting up with me." he said looking at the Captain.

Irina looked at him and sighed. " congratulations are in order I guess but that will have to wait. We got a call from the council and they want us back at the PLANTS A.S.A.P." she said nodding to her navigation's officer as he punched in the coordinates. A gentle lurch was all that announced their start to the PLANTS. The Captain turned to look at Kira, Hiro, and Mitsuki. " dismissed, we will call you when we reach our destination." she said as she turned back to look out the main view screen.

Hiro and Mitsuki nodded to Kira and he nodded back. "Were going to my room, I'll see you later." Hiro said walking off the bridge with Mitsuki in arm. They arrived back in his room and sat on his bed. "So, what have you been doing all this time and why were you with that organization?" Hiro asked as Mitsuki looked down at the floor. " I was looking for you.....I figured the best way to do that was to join the organization that travels all over the world ya know?" she said looking back up at him with a blush. Hiro looked at her and smiled and leaned in for her lips. They locked lips and and fell back on the bed wrestling each other with their tongues. She fell on top of him and they both smiled as they undressed.

10 minutes later

Kira walked out to the hangar to see how the teams were doing and noticed they had all gotten past Athira's death. He saw both teams working hard to repair and update their mobile suits. He smiled and looked over at the Freedom and Strike Katana. The two most magnificent mobile suits ever, when piloted correctly they could tear a hole through any fleet. He climbed on board his and got to work.

The dark corridor was barely lit by the small flickering lights they used as illumination. The three figures walked down it arguing amongst themselves. "I fought the Freedom!" one said as another pitched in with a " At least I killed mine." That started another argument that took the third member to break up. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!" he shouted making the other two do just that. " were almost there, so shut your mouths." he ordered as they opened a door into a dark room.

Hiro and Mitsuki were sleeping side by side on his bed when his call monitor started ringing. He quickly got up and put his uniform on while checking to make sure he had everything correct. He totally forgot the pink lipstick marks all over his face. He answered it and was rewarded with a curious stare trying to stifle back laughter. The Captain was on the line. "Were almost....to the desti- destination!" she blurted out as she let loose with the laughter. Hiro looked at his clothes and noticed nothing was wrong. He then looked at his hair that was heavily disheveled. He winced and looked back to the commander. " Roger that Ma'am. I'll report to the bridge right away." he said with a sigh disconnecting his link and looking back over at Mitsuki. He walked over to try to wake her up.

Mitsuki was deep in sleep after her little fun run with Hiro. She heard voices talking but didn't care as she tried to snuggle closer to Hiro but felt a missing body. She reached her arm out expecting to feel nothing but she soon caught what she wanted and pulled him back in bed on top of her. She was in her own little dreamworld. She didn't notice him blush as his face landed straight on her chest. She just moaned a little and smiled.

Kira got the call to report to the bridge and immediately headed there. He then remembered Hiro was in his room asleep with Mitsuki. He decided to go and make sure he got the order too. He walked into the elevator and headed to Hiro's room. He was expecting something along the lines of them sitting on the bed and talking, or them sleeping in separate beds, what he wasn't expecting was what he ran in on. He opened the door and stopped abruptly as he saw something he really didn't want to see. Hiro was laying on top of Mitsuki and was red as a tomato while Mitsuki was grinning and still asleep. Kira looked at the both of them and slowly began to step out of the room when he was stopped by his squad. Who came to check on their fellow squad's leader. They all looked in awe as they saw the scene laid out before them. They all blushed or tried to stifle some laughs . They all decided to leave them alone and head towards the bridge. As soon as they were out of ear shot they all started busting out and falling over with laughter. Kira was among them.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I haven't been able to work on the story as much as I would have loved to. This strange creature called a girlfriend. Just kidding, shes a nice girl.**


End file.
